A True Friend
by lesblams
Summary: [Ryella] The night before the talent show, Ryan comforts Gabriella over what's happened with Troy.  Before Gotta Go My Own Way.


Disclaimer: If I owned HSM, Gabriella would have broken up with Troy for good long before school ended, and Ryan would kick Sharpay's butt. And Ryan and Gabriella would get married. Because Ryella sounds prettier than Troyella.

_Dedicated to: Joy and the Kryptonite._

**A True Friend**

No matter what I ever hope for, Troy will always come first in her eyes. Even if he's gone and cheated on her, even if he shows up drunk, even if he's completely screwed himself over no matter how, she'll eventually take him back in. And I'll be left standing in the dust with only happy memories.

But I know that now she's had a taste of what she deserves, or at least closer to it. I know that whenever she and Troy fight she knows that there is someone out there who'll treat her right. And maybe she'll come to me.

And I know that know matter what goes on in our lives, we'll always have our special night on the golf course.

* * *

"You know, the last time I came up here I got one mark against me with Mr. Fulton." We were walking through the soft grass on the freeway barefoot together, taking a night to relax before the big show. I was a step behind her, watching as she gracefully crossed the field.

"Don't worry. If he finds us, which he shouldn't because he's eating dinner with my parents, I can just tell him I invited you here, and you'll be off the hook." She turned back to face me and smiled that smile I love so much.

"It must be nice to have unlimited access to all of this," she gestured around, "and not have to work for anything."

It felt bad, simply because it was true. I had never worked a day in my life for all of this, and yet here in front of me was the girl who really deserved all of this luxury.

"Your day will come, Gabriella, no doubt about it," I assured her. "Geniuses always make tons of money. Or, failing that, you and your voice could make it big on Broadway."

She touched her throat, as if to indicate her voice. I couldn't help but notice it was just above her necklace with the T that Troy gave her.

"You really think so?" She actually seemed surprised that I would think so. I was surprised that she thought any different.

"Of course. I mean, you did beat out me and Sharpay for the winter musical, and, well…" I tugged on my collar, feigning conceitedness. A week ago, though I wasn't as bad as Sharpay, I probably wouldn't have been feigning.

Gabriella shoved me lightly, laughing. I dropped the act and joined her, though I didn't hear myself because I was listening to her tinkling, beautiful sound.

But soon she quieted, and I with her, and I saw she was not looking at me, but over my shoulder. I was about to turn, expecting Sharpay, Fulton, or Troy, but she instead turned around slowly. I then saw she was staring at the sky.

"Wow," she softly breathed. "Who knew there could be so many stars?" Her hand came up and fiddled with her necklace unconsciously. When she realized what she was doing, she looked down and sighed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, ready to listen even if it was something I didn't want to hear.

She looked up at me, a sad smile on her face. "Yeah, I guess. I just can't believe how much Troy has changed, how different he is from when I met him. The Troy I knew would never have blown off his friends. And it's all because of-"

"My sister," I finished for her, though her body language told me she was going to say otherwise, if only for my sake. There was no use in denying that Sharpay had kick-started all of this madness.

"Well…yeah," she agreed. "I guess I though that Troy would… I don't know, know better?"

I reached out and began running my hand up and down her back in comfort. Since we were standing so close, she took a step and was suddenly fully leaning against me. Almost unconsciously I wrapped both of my arms around her in an embrace. I had never felt better in my life when her arms circled my waist in return and her head rested in the crook of my neck.

But, too soon she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she began to explain. Though she had pulled away, she had kept her arms out, and her hands had found their way to mine. "I must seem like just some little geeky girl with the stupidest issues. I'll-"

"Hey," I interrupted before she could continue, "if I were ever to think that, it wasn't just now." I pushed back a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes, hesitating to put my hand down after.

But before I could, she brought her hand up to mimic my actions. And then she began to rise up on her toes, drawing my face nearer to hers.

Then our lips locked. The kiss was soft and sweet, slow and tender. The hand on my cheek moved my hat out of the way while her fingers entwined in my hair. My hands traveled down her body to her waist, where my arms wrapped around. This was heaven.

I wish we could've gone further, but all too soon she was releasing pressure, little by little. My eyes opened slowly when it registered in my mind that her lips no longer made contact. I saw she was doing the same.

She looked up at me through her lashes. Her breathing, I could feel, was deep and soft.

"Thank you, Ryan," she whispered, laying her head on my shoulder.

I never found out what she thanked me for, but I silently welcomed her for whatever I had done.

* * *

Of course the next day she went back to Troy, with (surprisingly) a little encouragement from me. I saw that it's what would have made her happy, and that was all I wanted. I may always get pushed to the side to make way for Troy in romance, but Gabriella knows what she can always come back to, and I know that I'll always have an excellent friend, at least.

_Author's Note: Title sucks, I know. Thought of it last minute._


End file.
